


Begging For It

by vomitingwords



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Destiel Daily Drabble, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Dean bent over a desk with Cas’ hand down his pants. All that hard length throbbing as Cas presses along his back. Fingers playing over that silky skin, pulling and tugging as he begs for release.





	Begging For It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little NSFW drabble

“Please Cas, god, fuck. Please.” Dean whimpers. Cas can feel the sweat seeping through the back of Dean’s shirt and onto his chest as he presses against him. 

“You want to cum Dean?” Castiel asks firmly against Dean's ear moving his hand agonisingly slow down Dean's throbbing length. Dean nods silently, pressing his fingertips into the desk he currently has a death grip on. 

“Use your words.” Castiel demands in a quiet voice, placing a soft kiss to Dean's damp with sweat neck. 

“Yes Cas. I want to cum. Please.” Dean’s voice shakes and he closes his eyes trying to maintain control. Castiel has had him bent over this wooden desk and on the edge of release for almost two hours now. They both loved this sort of thing. Castiel is the only person Dean is willing to give up control for and he relishes in the fact that Dean needs him when they do this. 

“How bad Dean?” There was a teasing edge to Cas’ voice. “Tell me how bad you want to cum.” 

“So bad Cas please. I'll do anything you want. Please just let me cum” Dean's panting heavily now, thighs starting to shake with need and exhaustion. Castiel almost lets him cum then, out of the sheer bliss he feels when Dean begs like that, but then Dean starts getting greedy, thrusting his hips into Cas' hand and he's not having any of that. He holds Dean's hips firmly against the desk so he can't move and then moves his fisted hand down Dean's length, twisting slightly on the way down which makes Dean moan, leaning his head back against Castiel's shoulder. Castiel can feel Dean's hard length start to throb in his hand so he pulls his hand from Dean's pants and brings that same hand up to run through Dean's damp hair, waiting for him to come back from the edge before he touches him again. Dean takes a couple of deep breaths to calm down and lets his eyes flutter closed for a few seconds. 

“You've been such a good boy for me Dean. Doing everything I've asked. You've been here so long, so patient. I think it's time I give you what you want, don't you?” Dean nods hastily and Castiel slowly slips his hands back down the front of Deans jeans and into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around Dean's cock again. He moves his hand up and down Dean's length quickly, kissing his neck as he does so. 

“Make a mess in those boxers for me Dean.” Cas mumbles against Dean's neck and that's all the permission Dean needs before his cock twitches and he starts spilling his sticky white juices into his boxers and onto Castiel's hand. It comes through as a choked off sob from Dean who had now been waiting almost three hours for that sweet release and he can't even speak as the spurts of cum keep soaking his boxers and his knees buckle under the intense pleasure, hitting the hardwood floor with a loud smack. Castiel milks him through his orgasm before releasing his now soft cock, all the while whispering endless praises into Dean's skin. 

Dean turns around and looks up at Castiel with tired eyes and pulls him down to meet their lips in a soft, loving kiss. Dean needs this sometimes. to not always be the one in control, and Cas? Well he's more than happy to give Dean anything he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
